


BTS - They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [32]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Oral, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thank you for the request! Although this can be enjoyed by itself - we imagine the girls here to be their girlfriends from our headcanon universe and this fits in with our headcanon masterlist. This is especially important for Suga’s scenario. We have tried to be as realistic as possible to our versions/images of them so, naturally, some scenarios are more explicit than others.For new readers, our headcanon universe and their girlfriends is explained in a post here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistCheck out our tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3





	BTS - They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend

**Jungkook**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Young-soon, Jungkook’s second girlfriend, around 4 months into their relationship]_

 

The Justin Bieber hit was half-lost amongst the rowdy chatter in the kitchen. Jungkook almost didn’t hear it, but the soft vibration against his leg drew his attention to the phone. He slipped it out from the pocket of his jeans and pressed the answer button. The others hadn’t noticed that the maknae was distracted; they were currently clustered around the wooden kitchen table, eagerly watching as Jin and Hoseok gave battle with their newly purchased Beyblade spinning tops, purchased for the former for his birthday by Taehyung from Ebay. It was late, but the arrival of the package earlier that day had caused a considerable buzz of excitement.

Jungkook smiled as he read the name on the home page and drew the phone to his ear as he walked away from the group and towards the door leading into the hallway.

“Hello?” He asked. A roar of excitement filled the room as Hoseok’s blue spinning top circled the table and knocked Jin’s red piece to the floor with a plastic-y clatter.

“I told you!” Hoseok beamed, giving Taehyung and Jimin a high-five.

Jungkook shook his head. “I’m sorry...” He called into his sleek, black device. “I can’t hear you...give me a minute...” He quickly left the room and headed down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. “That’s better...Young-soon?” He asked with a small frown.

“Hang on...” His girlfriend’s voice rang down the line, followed by a series of rustling noises. Jungkook’s frown grew bigger as he clutched the phone to his ear. He knew his girlfriend had been out that evening with colleagues from her office. They had been heading to a cocktail bar to celebrate her friend, Ha-Yoon’s birthday. As the rustling continued for a few more moments, Jungkook found himself beginning to worry. Why was she phoning him at this time of night unless something was wrong. He checked his black G-Shock - 1:30am. Eventually, after what felt like hours, her voice came back on the line.

“Hey...sorry...I was just taking off my jacket...and dress.” She slurred.

“Are you home?”

“Just got in.” Young-soon confirmed.

Jungkook’s brow smoothed out as he exhaled, relieved. “Good. Did you have fun?”

“Yes.” She sighed down the phone but did not elaborate. Jungkook waited a few moments for a reply before continuing.

“Did you want something?”

She paused for a moment before answering. “You.”

Jungkook couldn’t help but grin at this. He relaxed his grip on the phone and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Did you miss me?” He asked, the smile still fixed on his face.

“Yes. I wish you were here with me.” She said, the slur more apparent now. His chest seemed to flutter in reaction to her words.

“Are you drunk?” He asked with a grin. The thought was more than amusing; in the six months they had been dating, he had never seen Young-soon more than a little tipsy. She was usually very sensible when it came to handling her alcohol and was often the allocated driver whenever they went to events together.

“A little bit.”

He laughed softly. “Do you want me to come over?” He asked, unable to help himself from feeling a little protective over her. He knew that she would have been careful enough to lock the front door to her apartment, but the thought of her drunk and alone still made him a little nervous.

“Yes...”

“Okay...I’ll be there soon...” He moved the phone away from his ear, meaning to hang up but her voice rang out of the little speaker, making him bring it back up.

“No...no...wait...” She called. “Talk to me a bit...”

Jungkook smiled once more at the sing-songy tone of her voice on the phone. “Okay...what do you want me to talk about?” He asked.

There was another few moments of silence before she let out a small, strained sound.

“Are you okay?” He asked, clutching the phone closer, his voice littered with worry once again. What if she had left the door unlocked after all? Her apartment, an old multi-story red brick building, was in a downtown part of the city known for its high crime rate. The sound came again and, this time, Jungkook was able to better place it, a moment before she spoke again. She was moaning.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just fingering myself.”

“Oh...” Jungkook felt himself blush red, despite the fact there was no one there to see him. “Do you want me to...” He started to ask but she cut in.

“I wish it was your cock.”

Her voice sounded breathy and Jungkook paused, letting her continue, not really knowing what to say. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his stomach felt warm.

“...I want you to fuck me until you cum.” Another breathy sigh. “And then on my tits.” A pause. “And face.”

Despite the shock of hearing her being so blunt, Jungkook couldn’t help but snort with laughter. He calmed himself down after a few moments before teasing. “Anywhere else?”

She thought for a moment. “On my cunt.”

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. Despite himself, he could feel his blood rushing south. “Are you still touching yourself?” He asked.

“Yes...I’m rubbing my clit.”

“Does it feel good?”

“I wish it was you.” Another sigh from her side of the line. “What would you do to me if you were here?”

He opened his eyes. The connection seemed to lose clarity for a moment as the rustling sound started again.

“Put me on speaker.” He requested, knowing that it would ease her hands to concentrate on herself. The rustling continued for a moment, before stopping. “Are you comfy?”

She moaned in reply, letting him know all he needed to.

“Okay. I’d run my lips all over your body...between your thighs...make you feel good.”

A pause. “And then what?” Her voice came out breathier than ever.

Jungkook smiled. “I’d kiss your boobs?” He said, a little tentatively, wondering whether this was what she wanted to hear.

“What do you like about them?” Her voice teased.

He closed his eyes once more, picturing them in his mind. “They’re big...” He licked his lips absently. “I like how they feel in my hands. And my mouth...”

She moaned loudly in reply, causing his cock to twitch in repose. “I love it when you suck my nipples.”

He felt his breath hitch in his throat, his mind wandering to the last time he had captured her breasts between his lips and remembering how she had moaned against the top of his head, causing a delicious shudder to vibrate through his body. “I like that too.”

“Do you ever touch yourself, thinking about me?” She sounded more sober now; more playful.

“Yes...” His own voice came out surprisingly breathy. He was tempted to reach down to his lap and slide his spare hand under the waistband of his blue jeans, but he resisted, instead concentrating on the delightful moans which escaped his girlfriend’s lips on the other side of the phone.

“What do you think about?”

He licked his lips again, his mouth and lips suddenly feeling dry and chapped. He repeated the motion and gulped, soothing his throat. “How you feel when you orgasm.” He heard her sigh and continued. “When your lips are around me...”

Another gasp from her end, this one louder; more throaty and primal. Jungkook’s knuckles were now turning white from his grip on the phone. “Are you nearly there baby?” He asked.

“Nearly...”

“I can’t wait to see you again...”

“Me neither.” A few moments passed before he heard her groan loudly. “Jungkook...I’m gonna cum...” Her voice cracked and she gasped.

Jungkook’s mouth lulled open. “I love you.” He said as she panted on the other side, reaching her orgasm. She was quiet for half a minute as she rode out the shock waves and allowed her breathing to finally slow.

“I love you too.” She said, eventually, suddenly sounded exhausted.

Jungkook smiled as she nestled into the bed covers sleepily, the rustling sound of the sheets filling the speakers once more. “Goodnight.” He allowed his grip to loosen on the phone. “Sleep well...”

He hangs up the phone after another moment, content at hearing the sound of her softly breathing on the other side of the line, and puts the phone down on the bed. He is a little stiff in his trousers but he continues to resist the urge; instead lowering his head in the silent room and allowing himself to calm down. He can feel his body beginning to return to normal; his face and chest no longer feel so warm and clammy. A few minutes pass before he gets to his feet slowly, hearing Hoseok calling his name from down the hall.

“Jungkookie...where did you go? The game’s not over yet.”

He let out a low, slow sigh. “I’ll be there in a moment...”

 

**Jin**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Min-seo, Jin’s girlfriend, around 7 months into their relationship]_

 

You answered the phone on the second ring, reaching towards the bedside table next to you and swiping the screen. He had only been gone for a day, but you missed him already.

“Hello?” You called with a smile, pulling the bed sheets closer to your body and sitting upright against the headboard.

“Hello Princess. How are you?” Jin asked.

“I’m good. How are you?”

“Jet lagged, we just arrived at the hotel. What are you doing?”

You felt your smile widening. “Laying in bed, talking to my boyfriend.”

“Me too.” You both laughed automatically, you could almost picture the way his eyes would be crinkling at the corners on the other end of the phone. Eventually, you sighed.

“I really miss you.” You said, suddenly noticing how sad you sounded.

“I’ll call you everyday.” He tried to reassure.

You shook your head, despite him not being there to see. “It’s not the same...”

You heard an audible sigh from the other end. “I know.” There was a short pause. “What are you going to miss the most about me?”

You grinned as you found your answer straight away. “Your smile.” You pictured his reaction to this and felt your heart skip.

“I’ll send pictures often.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“You better...” You teased pulling the sheets closer as you leaned forward, pulling your knees up towards your chin.

“Or else?”

You thought for a second. “’l’ll just get Jungkook to take them for me.”

He laughed warmly. “I’ll smash his camera!”

You giggled in reply, already forgetting how sad you had felt a moment ago. It wasn’t the same to just hear his voice, but this made you feel as close to him as you could currently get. “What will you miss most about me?” You enquired.

There was another pause as he thought this through. You pictured the pensive expression on his face. “Your cute little nose...” He eventually replied, making you grin.”Holding your hand...” He continued. “That big blue sweater you wear and your little pink skirt with the pleats....”

“The one I wore yesterday?” Your mind flickered to the memory, just before he left to go to Europe.

“Yes.” The smile slowly dropped from his voice. “You looked so beautiful yesterday. I didn’t want you to go home...”

You frowned. “I wish I hadn’t...”

“I could have fit you in my suitcase.”

You laugh despite yourself, visualising it. “It’d go over the luggage limit...” You grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind paying extra.” Jin said. There was another moment of silence as your respective laughter died down. You could feel your own heartbeat in your chest, slowly increasing its steady rhythm.

“I loved last night.” You said gently, remembering how you had spent your final minutes together. “It was the perfect way to say goodbye...”

You heard Jin exhale slowly on the other side, his own mind flashing back. “I won’t forget it for a long time.” His own voice had softened, the humour gone from his tone.

You thought for a moment, working up the courage to say what came next. “I love the way you felt...”

A pause. “How did I feel?”

You found your smile returning, despite yourself. “Really warm...safe.” You paused. “Really good.”

You could hear him trying to gather himself on the phone at your reply. He gulped. “You felt good too. Warm...safe...” He mocked gently.

You giggle, clutching the phone closer to your ear.

“When you clung onto me really tight at the end...I still have the marks...”

You felt yourself blush. “I’m sorry...” You apologise in a low voice. “I couldn’t help it. I just love you so much.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” You felt your chest ache at this.

“I’m luckier.” You replied. “You don’t know how good you make me feel.”

You could almost picture him shaking his head on the other side on the line. “I just want to make you happy.” You thought his voice had never sounded so sincere. “I love seeing you like that.” There was a breathy edge to his tone.

“I like to make you happy too.”

“You did.” He said.

“I wish I could do that to you now...” Your cheeks grew more red as you pushed the conversation further, needing to have him know.

“Do what?” He asked automatically.

Your cheeks burned. “Make you happy...feel good.” You took a deep breath. “Kiss you...down there...”

There was a moment of silence as he contemplated this. When he spoke he sounded breathier than ever. “Not if I do it first.” He replied with another gulp, trying to clear his throat. “Kiss your clit...hear you sigh.”

You felt yourself warm up at the sound of his voice. Your breath hitched in your throat. You wouldn’t touch yourself, not without him there with you, but if you didn’t calm down soon you felt you would go crazy. You gathered your thoughts and cleared your throat. “Are you tired?”

Jin paused for a moment and when he spoke his voice was almost back to normal, sensing the change in direction. “Yeah, it was a long flight.”

You shook your head despite yourself. “Maybe you should go to bed.”

“Mmm.” He agreed softly. You knew, in that moment, that you had worked him up too much and that he would be unable to stop himself finishing once you were off the line. You smiled at the thought.

“You’ll call me tomorrow won’t you? After the show?” You asked.

“I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

 

**RM**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Ji-eun, RM’s girlfriend, around 9 months into their relationship]_

 

The phone was vibrating on the desk in front of you, making the wooden structure rattle. You stopped your typing, pushing your computer keyboard backwards without really thinking, as you answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Are you still working?” Your boyfriend’s voice asks. You turn to your right to look out of the window. Your office, on the fifth floor of a multi-story metal and glass structure building, overlooked a quickly emptying car park. The sky was a dark shade of navy.

“Yeah.” You checked your watch. It was quarter past nine in the evening. “I’m the only one left on the floor. I’ll leave soon.”

“How are you getting home?” You could hear the concern in his voice. Had he not been away from Seoul visiting distant relatives, you knew he would have offered to pick you up or meet you at the front desk.

“I’ve got the car.” You reassured him. You could just about make out its grey shape in the car park out the window.

“Okay. Make sure you ask the doorman to walk you to it. It’s getting dark.”

You rolled your eyes on the other end of the line. “I will. You don’t have to worry about me.”

There was a pause. “But I do...”

You sighed, touching your forehead gently. “I know.”

“I hate to think of you there. All alone by yourself.” His voice sincere. You found yourself smirking, despite yourself, suddenly feeling the need to lighten the conversation.

“I don’t mind. Nobody can see what I’m doing when I’m by myself...” There was a hint of playfulness in your voice and you hoped he would take the bait.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing yet...what do you suggest?” Your eyebrow raised, despite him being unable to see. You thought he would almost be able to feel the teasing gesture in your voice. There was a long pause before his voice came back, low and sexy.

“Are you sure you’re alone?”

You looked around your private office automatically, your eyes flickering to the window. You slowly got up from your leather office chair and walked over to the large pane of glass. “I’ve locked the door...and I’m closing the blinds.” You reached for the cord and pulled them shut, blocking out the view before sitting back down.

“Are you at your desk?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Put your legs up.” He commanded. You rolled your eyes once more and moved your bare legs to rest on top of the wooden desk.Your black heels clicked against the keyboard as you adjusted yourself.

“Okay.” You said.

“Tell me what you are wearing...”

You smirked and looked down at your body. “A blouse...short black skirt...and heels.”

“Does your blouse button up the middle?” He asked.

“Yes. Do you want me to take it off?” You reached out with your spare hand and started to brush the little opalescent buttons with your fingers.

“No. Just your bra...leave a few buttons open.” His voice had started to sound a little breathy and uneven. You temporarily placed your phone on the desk, face up, while you undid the top half of buttons on your blouse, leaving the bottom half loosely tucked in to your skirt. You reached up to your covered breasts and slipped the cups down over your nipples before using your left hand to pick up the phone.

“What now?” You asked, knowing full well what would come next but enjoying the sound of Namjoon bossing you around a little, guiding and advising you like you did so often during your day job. It felt good to lose that responsibility every so often.

“Pretend that I’m touching your breasts...squeezing your nipples. Making them hard.”

Your lips curled in a smile as you flicked your middle and ring finger over the delicate buds. “They already are...”

He let out a small, breathy laugh. “Then you should take those little panties off.” You felt your clit tingle in response. “Reach between your legs and slide them down...”

You complied with his request, once more moving the phone to the desk while you reached under your skirt and guided your black panties down. You had neglected to wear your usual lace style, knowing that there was not much point with Namjoon being away. These were purely practical and comfortable, but he did not have to know that. You let them drop to the floor and placed your legs back on the desk, delighting in the way the cool air from the AC hit you, making you tingle between the thighs.

“Yes?” You said into the phone.

“You should stroke yourself. From your clit to your pussy.” The deep tone of his voice made you throb even harder as you moved your spare hand to your slit and brushed along your pink, smooth skin,

“It’s so wet...” You moaned down the phone. It was true, you were already soaking down there.

You heard him grunt a little in reply before resuming. “Slide your finger inside and tell me how it feels...”

You pushed your index finger against your opening and let out an audible sigh. “It feels tight.”

“Use more fingers...”

You added your middle finger, sliding it against your first, enjoying the sensation of being stretched. You moaned.

“How does that feel?” He asked, his voice breathy and unstable.

“Not as good as your cock.” You heard a soft, choked sound on the other end of the phone and smiled. “Are you stroking yourself?”

“I’m rock hard.”

“From thinking about my tight little pussy?” You teased, your voice sounding more husky by the minute. He groaned loudly in reply and your lips curled into a playful grin as you continued. “My pretty pink lips around your cock?”

“Keep going...” He sounded breathier than ever and heard the faint sound of his hand against himself, pumping ferociously.

“Sucking your tip. Running my tongue along you...tasting you...”

He gulped. “I wish I could taste you...put your clit between my lips and push my tongue inside slowly...”

You could help but moan loudly at this, your fingers working on yourself. You stopped, suddenly, hit by an idea. “I just remembered. I have it with me...what you got me for my birthday...it’s in my handbag...”

You heard a soft gasp on the other side of the phone. “Naughty girl...” He murmured sexily. “Take it out...”

“Hold on.” You reached down with one hand to the space under your desk and grasped the handle of your black, designer handbag. You unzipped the little compartment inside and brought out something which resembled a tube of lipstick. When you removed the top, the lipstick was made of plastic and solid. It was discreet enough to carry in your handbag without being noticed, in case of emergencies such as these. You flicked the little switch on the side of the object and it began to hum softly. You brought it up to the phone so Namjoon could hear.

“It’s working.” You said.

"Good. Trail it along your clit. I want to hear everything.”

You moved the object downwards and did as you were told, pressing the red tip against your sensitive, wet nub. You gasped.

“Does that feel good babygirl?” He asked breathily.

“Mmm.” You agreed, moaning loudly. “It’s really sensitive.”

“Move your hips.”

You complied, allowing yourself to grind against the object for a minute, finding it more and more difficult to be precise with your movements. “It keeps slipping...” You complained. “I’m too wet...”

You heard him moan in response. “Put your phone on the desk on speaker. Use both hands...”

You pressed the screen and placed the phone on the edge of the lacquered surface.

“Can you hear me?” He asked. You made a small, choked sound in reply.

“What should I do now?”

“Put the vibrator against your clit...circle it.” You did as he asked, teasing yourself. “And use your other hand to finger your sweet, pretty pussy.”

“I don’t want to finish without you...” You warned as you moved your spare hand down to your wetness, slipping two fingers inside.

“You won’t...I’m close...” He sounded like he was about to explode with pleasure. You kept up your movement.

“How close? I can’t hold out much longer...” You admitted. You had started to feel the tell-tale warmth in your pelvis which signalled the start of your orgasm.

“Tell me how much you want me...” He sighed, pleading for you to encourage his release.

“I wish it was your cock doing this to me.” You gasped.

“I’m imagining it.”

“The way you fucked me last week...made me scream with pleasure.”

“I can’t wait to feel you cum around my cock.” He groaned. “I’m getting close...”

"Make yourself cum for me...thinking about how good it feels to fuck me...to fuck my wet, tight pussy until you cum inside...”

You listen to him lose himself, uttering a loud, choking sound as he cums. You follow moments after, climaxing almost violently. You can hear his short, shallow breaths on the other side of the line, through the speaker. It takes you both a long while to calm down. You look around the room, slowly, as though seeing it for the first time in hours. You blink.

“Fuck.” You half-laugh. “I’ve just realised where I am. I forgot I was supposed to be working.” You suddenly feel a little embarrassed, despite the kick of pleasure you got out of doing it in such a formal place.

“I think you’ve worked hard enough tonight. You should go home.” His voice is slowly regaining its usual, calm tone.

You agreed, your breath finally slowing down. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Be safe.”

You smiled. “I always am...”

Hanging up the phone, you glance around the space of the office, your eyes scanning the vibrator you have now turned off and discarded on the edge of your desk and at your pair of panties on the floor. You let out a long, slow sigh before you start to get dressed.

 

**Jimin**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Angel, Jimin’s on-off fling, on the night after the events of The Play take place. This scenario also references some events from 7 Minutes in Heaven, where Jimin and Angel first met, and Boat Party where they first had sex.]_

 

He wasn’t planning on calling her, but as the evening wore on and on and Jimin became more and more bitter, he changed his mind. The food was okay - nothing special - and the company was becoming increasingly frustrating. Everybody was coupled up except him, Yoongi and Hoseok, and the latter pair may as well have been for they spent the entire dinner chatting and laughing away on the other side of the table. Jimin was sandwiched in between Jungkook and Young-soon, glowing with affection for each other, and Taehyung and Cassandra, who only spoke to each other. It seemed that Tae was giving him the silent treatment.

Arriving back home, Jimin reached into his pocket and dialled the number. It wasn’t hard to find her contact details; she had deliberately entered it at the top of his list by starting her name with the first Korean letter of the alphabet. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

“Hello stranger...” Her voice was low and sensual already. Jimin beamed.

“Hi.”

“How was dinner?”

Jimin wrinkled his nose. “We had snails.”

“Gross.” He heard the humour in her voice, making her sound more endearing and less try-hard.

“Yeah. I didn’t like them much.” Jimin smiled.

“I didn’t think you would call me so soon.” She sounded genuinely surprised and Jimin felt a pang of guilt.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He said. It wasn’t entirely true, but he didn’t think she would much mind. She sounded delighted to be hearing from him again. In truth, he did find her unbelievably attractive and surprisingly charming. The more he considered it, the more he wondered whether it mattered so much why he had initially called her.

“Were your friends mad at you for leaving?” She asked. Jimin’s mind flashed back to the events before the dinner, when they had sneaked out of the packed theatre to make out in a back alley behind the venue.

“They teased me a lot over dinner.” He lied again. Taehyung had barely spoken a word to him and the others, after their initial mention of the events with Angel, had been keen to ignore him too, in favour of their respective girlfriends. Jimin shook his head at the memory.

“About what?” Angel asked, curious.

“They think we’re an item.” He smiled.

There was a pause. “Are we?”

Despite himself, he felt his heart flutter. “Do you want us to be?”

Angel laughed gently. It suited her. “I wouldn’t have given you a handjob if I didn’t.”

Jimin smirked with a blush, remembering. “I’m glad.”

There was another pause, this time longer, before Angel spoke again.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about...you know...”

Jimin’s thoughts turned away from the events of this evening and cast back a few weeks. “The yacht?” He felt his heart rate increase at the memory.

“I was thinking...maybe we should do that again...” She said, her voice low and smooth.

“Do what?” Jimin teased with mock innocence, wanting her to say it.

“Come on.” She laughed softly. “You know...did you forget?” She smirked on the other end of the line.

“Remind me.”

Another pause. “Well...we both took off all of our clothes...”

“And then what?” His reply came out a little more strained than expected. He was enjoying this.

“I got on my knees...took you in my mouth...”

Jimin felt his breath hitch a little in his throat. He gulped to steady his voice. “Did you like how I taste?” He asked gently.

“I couldn’t get enough.” Now she was beginning to sound worked up. “I would have kept going if you hadn’t have stopped me...”

“Oh?” He raised one eyebrow.

She let out a small, breathy laugh which sounded incredibly sensual on the line. “I love your cock.”

Jimin smiled sweetly. “I love your pussy.” He replied, already remembering how he had felt when he first touched her through her panties. He was beginning to get hard. “It’s beautiful. Especially your piercing...”

She moaned a little. “Maybe next time I will let you return the favour...”

“I’d like that.” He paused. “What else do you want me to do?”

Angel thought for a second. “I want you to show me how talented your tongue is.” She sighed, breathy.

“Is this turning you on?” He asked with a grin.

“Mmm.” She confirmed. “I can’t help it. I have wanted you ever since the closet.”

Jimin wondered whether that too was true. He had first met Angel during a game of seven minutes in heaven at her house. He, himself, had been hoping to be paired with her friend who sported burgundy hair and an amazing set of fake breasts. He wondered whether Angel had been secretly hoping for one of his band mates. He shook the pointless thought from his mind.

“Me too.” He said.

“I wish the others hadn’t been around that night. We’d have had the whole place to ourselves...”

Jimin smirked. “We made up for it later.”

Angel moaned again, softly. “I touched myself thinking about you that night...remembering how good your hands felt on my tits. I was so worked up.”

Resisting the urge to touch himself, Jimin wondered whether she was doing the same now. He sighed. “I want you so bad.” He admitted, knowing this time that it was true.

“We should meet up soon...” She suggested, her voice still a little breathy.

“Are you free tomorrow?” He had dance practise, but the thought of being around Taehyung at the moment, when he was ignoring him like this, was too much.

“I’m supposed to be seeing Jeong-sun.” She admitted.

“Who?” The name did not ring a bell.

“My friend...she sometimes wears glasses.”

“Oh.” He vaguely remembered seeing someone who matched that description on a few occasions. “Can’t you get out of it?”

“I’ll text her later. Tell her I’m not feeling well.”

“Do you want to come to mine?” He asked.

“Will you be alone?” The breathlessness in her voice was now replaced with a teasing edge.

Jimin nodded, despite her being unable to see. “Yes. The others will be out rehearsing. I’ll tell them I’m not feeling well too.”

She laughed softly. “Sounds like a plan.” She paused. “Now you’re my boyfriend, you don’t have to pull out this time.”

Jimin opened his mouth a little in shock. He gave a small laugh in response. “I can’t wait.” His cock was still a little hard, but he thought he would be able to hold off on it this time.

“I’ll text you later?” She asked.

“Alright. See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

They both hung up with matching smiles on their faces.

 

**J-Hope**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Nana, J-Hope’s girlfriend. This takes place a few weeks after the events of You visit J-Hope’s apartment for the first time / he fingers you for the first time. This also references your first time with J-Hope which is currently being written and will be released shortly]_

 

You glanced up from your desk at the oversized analogue clock on the back wall of the classroom and sighed, closing the navy-covered text book in front of you and adding it to the growing pile at the edge of your wooden desk. There was a soft knock at the door as Seo-yeon, from the classroom next door, peeped around the edge.

“We didn’t realise you were alone in here.” She apologised. “Didn’t you want to join us in the staff room before the parents arrive? We’re about to go for a coffee run if you want some?”

You smiled and shook your head softly. “No thanks. I thought I’d try to finish marking these last few books..” You motioned to the small pile in front of you left to mark.

“Oh, right...got it.” Seo-yeon called warmly. “You’re a lot more productive than me. Shout me if you change your mind.” She gave you a soft nod before leaving, closing the door behind her. You glanced at the clock again - 45 minutes left to go before the first lot of parents were due to arrive at the school. You turned back to the text books but, before you had chance to get to work on the remaining pile, your phone started to vibrate silently from your cardigan pocket. You reached in and smiled as you read the name on the screen.

“Hello?” You called as you swiped the screen and held the device to your ear.

“Hi. Where are you?” Hoseok asked. You thought he sounded a little worried.

“At work. It’s parents evening at six. I’m just finishing up my marking from today.”

You heard him exhale, relieved. “Oh, sorry...you told me, I forgot. I was expecting you. When will you be finished?”

“About eight o’clock if I’m lucky. Eight-thirty at latest I guess...”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” His voice brightened.

You smiled in response. “That would be nice...but maybe you should stay in the car.”

“Why?”

“One of the kids in my class has your face on their lunchbox.” You grinned and he laughed loudly in reply.

“Just me? Or all of us?”

You found yourself laughing too. “All of you. Her favourite is Jimin though. Sorry.”

“Oooh...” Hoseok let out an understanding murmur of agreement. “Well Jimin is very handsome. I can understand.”

You smirked. “He’s not my type.” Hoseok laughed once more at the dry tone of your voice.

“What do you want for dinner later?” He asked, changing the topic.

You sighed. “Something light. I’m on a diet.” It was sort of a joke. You had eaten a large lunch of burgers and fries with the other teachers in the staff room.

“Why?” He sounded outraged. “You have a great body.”

You groaned. “I feel all bloated. We had take out in the office for lunch. I’m not really that hungry anyway. I just can’t wait to see you.”

You could hear the smile in Hoseok’s voice. “I thought we could take a shower together.”

You laughed softly, feeling your cheeks heat up at the thought. “You just want to see me naked.” You teased.

“No. But that’s a bonus...”

You grinned. “At least you are honest. My cardigan is itchy today anyway. I forgot to use fabric softener when I did my laundry yesterday.”

“You left your nightshirt here. You could wear that?”

“Or I could just be naked.” You raised your eyebrow. Your voice had taken on a suggestive tone without you really realising it. If you weren’t at work, you thought you would be tempted to take the conversation much further.

Hoseok chuckled. “You know what happens when you are naked...” You could hear his desire in his voice, but he was also trying to keep this light.

“You can’t keep your hands off me.” You said, feeling your heart rate slowly increase.

“Does it bother you?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Why would it? You’re my boyfriend.”

You heard him let out a long, slow breath. “It feels so good to hear you say that...”

“That you can touch me?”

“That I’m your boyfriend.” There was a pause. “It’s been a long time since anyone called me that.” You heard a pang of sadness in his voice and your chest ached.

“You’d better get used to it.” You taunted, trying to ease the sting. “I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

Hoseok laughed and you couldn’t help but grin widely in response, satisfied knowing that you had managed to make him happy.

You continued. “Who else could make me feel the way you do?” You meant it in more ways than one.

“Really?”

You paused as you thought whether you should say what you had been thinking. Your mind had flashed back to the last time the two of you had been intimate. You took a deep breath. “I never squirted before you. You know my body so well already...”

You heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. There was a moment of silence as he took in what you said. Eventually. “I would love to know it better. You’re amazing!”

“You too. I’ve never met anybody like you.” You confessed. “I’ve never been as attracted to anyone as you.” It felt surprisingly easy to admit this to him.

Despite the sincerity in your voice, Hoseok laughed softly. “Wow. You’ve not been going out much have you?”

You smirked in reply but found yourself feeling a little sad. You wished he could see what you saw in him. “That’s not true...” You tried to explain. “I meet plenty of people in the park when I walk the dogs.”

“But did you ever go back to any of their apartments?” He teased.

“No.” You laughed gently. “You’re the first and I’m glad I did. I wasn’t going to, but I knew I could trust you.”

“How?” He seemed curious.

“You’re the only person who offered to help me when I lost my earring in the park.”

“You looked sad.” His own voice reflected this. “Anyone would have helped...”

“But they didn’t.” You said seriously.

There was a pause. “I’m glad you fell over.”

You laughed loudly, brightening the tone of the conversation. “Did you like seeing me on my arse in the mud like that?”

“You gave me a bit of a shock when you came out of my bathroom. Your shirt was see-through.”

You grinned. “Pervert.”

Hoseok let out a series of small, breathy laughs as he tried to explain himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare so much. You just looked really sexy.”

You were suddenly aware that you were feeling a little warm between the thighs at the memory of the day you first met. You crossed your legs under the desk as you sighed, remembering. “I can’t believe we...”

Hoseok cut in. “Me neither. It just felt right. Don’t you think so?”

“I do. I don’t know why...but I don’t regret it.” You sighed once more. “I wish I’d met you sooner.”

“You too. I like you so much.” He sounded so sincere, you had to control your thoughts. You coughed and took a sip of water from the metal flask on your desk. You glanced up at the clock - 5:40.

“You’re getting me too worked up.” You confessed. “I’m going to have to go. I need to get this marking finished before the parents arrive.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later. I’ll arrive at eight?”

“Yes.” You smiled. “Don’t forget to stay in the car. We have a lot of single mothers...”

Hoseok laughed loudly. “Okay, okay...see you.”

You hung up the phone with a grin and placed it back in the pocket of your dark green cardigan. Your cheeks were blushing red and warm. You took another sip of water and screwed the small metal cap back into the bottle, sliding it across the table. You picked up the closest book, belonging to a six year old student called Kim Joo-won and flicked to the last page you could find with writing on it. You grabbed your red biro and began to mark the Maths problems.

 

**Suga**

_[We imagine this scenario to take place with Jeong-sun, Suga’s girlfriend of almost a year. This takes place a month and a half after the events of our fic "Stranded" (Suga proposes to his girlfriend).]_

 

You were ridiculously tired but knew you would have to stay up a little longer if you wanted to avoid waking up before the crack of dawn. Your eyes flickered from the large, yellow covered book on the bed, to the plastic digital alarm clock on the bedside table. The blocky, red numbers read out 9:15pm. You sighed to yourself, wondering what you could do for the next hour before bed. You had already had a bath that evening in the small tub which sat in the en-suite, but maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have another.

You were just about to get undressed when your phone rang. You grabbed it from the crisp, white duvet, checked the name on the screen before swiping.

“Yoongi?” You asked with a small frown. You suddenly realised you had not spoken to him for a few days.

“Was your phone off? I’ve been trying to call you.” His low voice vibrated through the small speaker.

“Yeah. I only turned it on ten minutes ago.”

“Are you home?”

“No.” You sat down on the bed. “I’m in Busan. In a hotel.”

“In Busan?” He sounded confused. You felt a small pang of guilt in your chest at forgetting to tell him.

“Yeah. I had to go to a conference.”

“What for?”

“They brought out a new EpiPen. We had to learn how to mix the correct dosage.” You explained, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in your stomach. “It’s bee season...”

“I’ve been trying to call you all day. I didn’t realise you were busy.” You thought he sounded a little dazed. You were so used to him being away from Seoul that you forget that he could usually rely on you being either at work or your own apartment. The thought frustrated you a little, as though he didn’t expect you to be busy...have your own life.

“Did you need something?” You asked, sounding more cold than you had intended.

“No.” He said. “I missed you.”

The simplicity of his reply made you both simultaneously sad and sorry. You found yourself unable to reply. An awkward moment passed before Yoongi spoke up again, changing the topic.

“So, what have you been doing?”

Your lips curled up in a small humourless smile. “I was just looking to see how many ‘Kim’s’ there are listed in Busan in the phone book.” You turned your upper body on the bed to flick a page. “It’s thirty-four pages.”

Yoongi let out a small breathy laugh. “Why don’t you just watch a hotel film?”

You found yourself smirking. “I don’t think the company would pay for that...”

Yoongi laughed softly in reply. “No, just a normal film. You can use my Netflix.”

“I forgot my laptop...”

“I love you.” His voice is low, sincere.

The change in direction took you by surprise and there is a slight pause as you realise why he said it. He needed to hear you say it back. You briefly close your eyes.

“I love you too.” It’s not a lie, but you feel your stomach sink nonetheless. “Are you busy?” You realised after the question left your lips that one of the reasons you had been so surprised to see his name on the screen of your phone was because you had come to almost permanently expect him to be busy, abroad promoting his new album or on tour or making television appearances or newspaper article interviews of filming music videos or documentaries.

His answer surprised you. “No. I have the week off.” There is a pause. “How far is Busan?”

You let out a small sigh, realising why he is asking. “I’m not sure.” You admit. “I fell asleep on the coach.”

“It’s fairly close to Daegu. I was thinking of visiting my family.” Yoongi said, the suggestion clear.

“I’m leaving back to Seoul tomorrow morning.” You said, sighing. “We just keep missing each other.”

There is another moment of silence. “It won’t be like that soon.” His voice is deep and a little shaky.

“What do you mean?” You are not entirely sure what he is implying but can think of a number of possibilities, none of them good.

He sighed, audibly. “It can’t go on like this. I need to be with you.”

You closed your eyes once more and felt your heart sink. Taking a deep breath you tried to reassure him. “I’ll be back in Seoul tomorrow.”

“Will I see you?” He sounded a little desperate, urgent.

“I hope so.” You tried to sound bright, lighten the conversation. “I’ll bring you a free pen from the conference.”

You half expected him to laugh. He usually would. Instead you heard him exhale harshly. “I just want to lose myself in you.” He said earnestly, his voice deep against your ear. “I hate being apart from you.”

You shook your head, despite him being unable to see you. “We both knew what we were getting ourselves in to.” You explained, realising as you said it that it was for your benefit too. You needed to hear it.

“It’s my fault.” He sounded anguished.

“You’re not the only person in this relationship.” You replied flatly. “I just didn’t expect to fall for you as hard as I did.” You admitted, not for the first time.

There was a pause. “I did. I knew it when we first locked eyes.”

You sighed. “Don’t tease.”

He thought for a second. “Okay, I won’t. But I knew I would - for you.”

The worst part, you thought, is that he sounded completely sincere. You didn’t doubt that he believed he was telling the truth. There was another pause as he waited for you to reply. When you didn’t he continued.

“I really miss you.” He said again.

“I know.”

"I wish I could make love to you right now. Forget everything else...” You thought you had never heard him sound so desperate. Well...perhaps once. Your mind flashed back to the last time you had slept together, in the back of his Hyundai. That was more than a month and a half ago.

You were surprised to feel your eyes stinging. You reached up with your spare hand and wiped the corner. “Do you think it would help?” You tried to keep your voice steady.

“I don’t think anything else could.”

“It can’t wait can it?” You already knew the answer and his silence on the other end confirmed it. You went on. “If my phone wasn’t so shit I could show you my tits.”

“I’ve seen them before.” He replied, his voice dry. It took you by surprise and you grinned.

“What did you think?”

There was a pause. “That there must be a god.”

You both cracked up in unison, throwing your head back in laughter. A tear that had been threatening to fall finally rolled down your cheek.You didn’t bother wiping it away.

Catching your breath, you went on. “That good?”

You could hear the grin in his voice. “Best I’ve seen...”

You took a moment to calm yourself down. Your stomach hurt from your sudden outburst and you clutched it with one hand while you shifted on the bed, lying back to stare at the whitewashed ceiling. You let out a small cough, clearing your throat. Yoongi had fallen silent on the other end too. You licked your lips, knowing what you needed to do.

“Take out your cock and stroke yourself thinking about them...” You said calmly.

There was a moment of silence before you fancied you heard the unbuckling of a belt. “Tell me how they feel right now.” He questioned.

“Sensitive. I can’t work out the AC.” This was the truth, the room was a few degrees colder than was comfortable.

“Your nipples...are they hard?” He asked.

You looked down at the strappy grey camisole you had put on following your bath in preparation for bed. “You can see them through my nightshirt.”

“Take them out and brush your fingers over them.” He said, his voice low and a little breathy. You complied with his request without much fervour, slipping your fingers under the lacy trim which skimmed your upper breasts and pulling them out one at a time so they rested over the top. You brushed your fingers over them slowly.

“I’m imagining your mouth of them...” You said, allowing yourself to moan a little, knowing it would help.

“Fuck...” He cried out, his voice raspy.

“Are you hard?” You enquired, curious.

“I’m getting there...are you doing it too?”

You considered lying but didn’t. “I don’t know where to start...”

You heard the soft sound of him swallowing, clearing his mouth. You could picture his expression vividly, imagined him licking his lips before he spoke. “Rub your clit.”

Without pausing, you reached down with your spare hand and slipped it under the elasticated hem of your red and grey tartan pyjama bottoms, running your fingers beneath your underwear and probing through your folds.

“Alright, I am.” You rubbed yourself gently.

“Keep going...”

You circled your clit slowly for half a minute in silence.

“Move your fingers down.” He suggested. You stopped your motion, keeping your fingers still in place.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Thinking about how much I’d like to taste you.”

You felt your breath hitch in your throat. “How do I taste?”

He thought for a moment. “Sweet. Salty.” Your heart rate increased. You had never had anyone tell you something like this before. “But mostly sweet.” You felt your cheeks redden. You heard the earnestness in his voice and thought, despite the doubts you had been having over the past few weeks, that you could have fallen in love with him all over again in that moment.

He continued. “What about me?”

You sighed, thinking. “It’s warm and comforting when I swallow you.” You remembered the first time you had taken him in your mouth, and how content you had felt.

You heard a sharp intake of air. “I love the way you look at me when you do that.”

You closed your eyes, picturing him. “You always look so peaceful...untroubled.” You fancied that you could read his expression right not on the other side of the phone line, two hundred miles away. He face would be wrinkled, distressed, as he tugged himself roughly, so different from how he had been when you first met. When you had been able to make him happy to easily. You sighed. “I wish I could do that for you now..”

He moaned softly. “You are. Keep talking.”

You swallowed, clearing your throat. “I’d put my lips around you and take you all in.” You didn’t exaggerate your voice, but you could tell he was getting pleasure from you telling him this...could hear his breath increasing on the line. You continued. “Hear you sigh as I run my tongue along your tip. Feel you grow hard in my mouth...”

“Your mouth is always so warm.” He purred. “You’re always so gentle with me...”

You frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you...”

“You never could.” He whimpered. You felt your stomach lurch unpleasantly, as though you had been stabbed. You didn’t know why. Just that you had the sudden urge to cry, as though you were due a heavy period. You changed the topic, not wishing to dwell on it.

“What are you thinking about now?” You asked.

“Your cunt.” He grumbled.

You smiled despite yourself. “What about it?”

“How it feels beneath my tongue.” Your clit tingled automatically in response. You fought the urge to touch yourself again, feeling incredibly tired. “And when you pull me in deep..” He continued. “And I can feel every inch of you.” His voice was becoming increasingly breathy and unstable. You knew that the lines in his face would have started to iron themselves out as his eyes closed in pleasure. His long black eyelashes would be brushing against his creamy skin and his mouth would have started to lull open, his tongue resting on his lower teeth.

“How close?” You asked.

“Close...” He sobbed.

“Good. Grasp yourself tighter.”

“What about you?” He suddenly sounded uneasy.

You shook your head to yourself as you heard him cry out, his orgasm approaching. “Don’t worry about me.”

It took him less than half a minute to finish himself off. You clutched the phone tighter to your ear, hearing every second of it. You allowed him another half minute to calm down.

“Was it good?”

“Yeah. Fuck...” He sounded breathy and disorientated. You heard him stand up and a soft rustling sound started.

“Are you okay?” You asked.

“Yeah. I’m just finding some tissues.” You heard the soft sound of the sofa as he sat back down. You imagined him wiping himself; brushing a soft white tissue along his lower stomach, against the gentle trail of black hair which ran from his bellybutton to his crotch, cleaning his long, bony fingers. You sighed.

“I’m sorry you didn’t...” He apologised.

“I just feel good knowing that you did.” You said softly.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked again. You thought he sounded incredibly exposed and somehow young. When had he started seeming so vulnerable to you?

“Yes.” You confirmed, suddenly feeling as though you were talking to a small child, walking them to school for the first time and reassuring them that you would be back later to pick them up. Your chest had started to ache again. “I’ll let you know as soon as I get off the coach.”

“Jeong-sun?” He called, as though he had not heard you. “Tell me you love me.”

You sighed, feeling your eyes water once more. You had never heard him sound so needy but didn’t need to question why he had asked.

You fought the urge to sigh, knowing it would only cast doubt in his mind and cause him more anguish. “I really do.” You confirmed. “Do you love me?”

There was no hesitation. “So much I can’t stand it. I hate being away from you.”

“Tomorrow.” You wiped your eyes. “Goodnight Yoongi.”

“Goodnight Jeong-sun.”

You moved the device away from your face and swiped left, switching it off. You looked at the bedside clock. It was late enough to sleep and you moved to the side, switching off the lamp, but wondering whether you would be able to drift off.

 

**V**

_[We imagine this scenario taking place with Cassandra, Taehyung’s girlfriend of around 6 months at this point. The political play that is briefly mentioned here is the one which takes place in our fic ‘The Play’]_

 

Taehyung reached out with his spare hand to grasp his phone from the table. His other was clutching himself tightly, pumping up and down desperately. He quickly dialled the number from memory and put the phone to his ear. There was an answer on the fifth ring and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a raspy voice before the girl on the other side could speak.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “I’m just knitting a scarf...why?” She sounded a little confused at being called so out of the blue.

“Take off your underwear and touch yourself.” He commanded, tightening his hold on his cock and letting out a groan.

There was another moment of confusion before the female voice rang out. “No ‘how are you’?” She sounded both sarcastic and a little irritated.

“How are you?” He asked. “Are they off?”

“Rude...” She waited a few moments before continuing. “And yes...”

“Good. Are you touching yourself?”

“I’m just finishing this stitch...”

He frowned, frustrated. “Hurry up.” His eyes darted around the small dressing room. He suddenly couldn’t remember whether or not he had locked the door.

“Why so urgent?” She asked. He could practically picture her rolling her grey-brown eyes at him.

“We are on stage in half an hour.” He walked over to the door, both hands occupied, and peered down at the lock. “And I’m hard.” The lock was fine.

Her voice brightened up a little. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to hear you moan - make yourself cum.”

“It might take a while.” She replied, her voice dry.

“I know you can do it quick.” He encouraged in a low voice. He knew she could too if she set her mind to it. “Stroke your clit...”

There was a pause. “Okay.”

He waited a few moments, his hand pausing on his cock. “I can’t hear you.”

She moaned, loudly and he started his motion again, squeezing himself, brushing the tip with his long fingers.

“Better. Now touch your cunt...put your fingers inside.”

“How many?” Her voice returned breathy and he licked his lips absently.

“Three. Are you wet?”

She sighed sexily. “Getting there.” Her voice was slightly accented from the years she had spent in Europe and he loved her for it. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

“Put your phone against you...I want to hear them sinking in.” A moment later he grunted as he heard the sound of her fingering herself through the speakers of his phone; a wet, juicy, delicious sound.

“Do you like that?” She gasped, her voice sounding quieter, further away.

He sighed. “You know I do.”

She moaned gently. “It feels better when you do it...”

He opened his eyes slowly. “When I get back I’m going to sink my fingers in so deep...” An idea suddenly struck him. “Does your phone video call?”

There was a pause and when she replied, her voice sounded louder. “If the Wi-fi holds out.”

“Do it.”

“Hold on...” She was silent for a moment before his phone vibrated once, the screen altering him that Cassandra wanted to switch to video call. He swiped the screen right with his finger and held the device out in front of him. “Can you see?” She asked.

“Yes.” He could see her labia up close on the phone screen. Now that the political play she had been in was over, she had shaved off all the hair down there, citing that she wanted a change.

“You look delicious...” He commented, his mouth lulling open as her fingers came into view and began to rub between her folds. “Spread your pussy.” He commanded. “I want to see how wet you are...how much you want me.” He watched as she used her index and middle finger to spread apart her lips to show him the flushed pink, delicate flesh of her inner labia. He could tell that she was already soaking; the skin there glistened with moisture and her clitoris looked full and wonderfully swollen. “So fucking beautiful. Can you fit another finger?”

There was a pause as she adjusted the camera phone a little. “I’ll try...the angle is hard.” She slowly sank three fingers into her opening, pushing in until they were buried up to the first knuckle. She wore a bright, colourful resin ring on the middle finger of her right hand.

“How does that feel?” He asked.

She gasped. “Full.”

He licked his lips. “You’re getting so wet...” His grip tightened. “Do you think you can squirt?”

She let out a small laugh. “I’m not a pornstar.”

“To me you are.” His voice was low, sexy. “I know you can do it.”

“Hang on...” She pulled the camera away from her cunt and moved forwards. Her the mid section of her body briefly flashed into view. He saw she was wearing a short green patchwork dress which showed off a considerable amount of cleavage. She propped the phone against something, presumably a paperback, on the coffee table in front of the sofa before moving back to sit down, hitching the dress up above her bony knees and spreading her legs wide apart, resting her feet beside her on the seat. He couldn’t see her face; the camera showed her up to the pale, fleshy curves of her breasts.

“Christ...” Taehyung couldn’t help but curse at the sight as she reached down with both hands and began to work on herself, using one hand to rub her clit frantically as the other pushed in and out of her cunt.

“How close are you?” She asked, breathy, clearly close herself. He had been edging himself for the last few minutes, alternating between firm, rough grasps and lighter strokes and touches, determined to wait for her.

“Just keep going.”

“Okay...” Her voice came out impossibly groany as she increased the speed. She had never been forced to squirt on demand before, but the full, almost painful feeling in her lower pelvis was encouraging. Soon enough, she let herself go and was pleased to see a thin stream of liquid project itself from between her legs, soaking the table in front of her. The low grunt from the phone confirmed that Taehyung had both been able to see this spectacle and had orgasmed himself.

His breathing slowed down. “That was quite a show.” He muttered.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She remained in position, her pussy bare for him to see. Her breasts shuddered with her own laboured breathing. “Don’t you need to be going?” She finally leaned forward, pressing her bare knees together, reaching for the propped up phone.

He checked his watch. “Don’t hang up. Let me see your face first, before I go.”

She moved the phone up towards her face. Her long, slightly curly dyed red hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and her face shined a little with perspiration. She wasn’t wearing any foundation. He smiled at the sight of her, finding her beautiful.

As though counteracting his thoughts, she frowned. “I look a mess don’t I? This is what happens when you are away...”

He shook his head. “You look exquisite. I love you.”

She grinned, her face blushing red. “Where are you?”

“Dallas.”

“Break a leg.” She muttered in English.

He smiled, recognising the phrase. It was a term she often used in relation to her stage performances. “I will.” He replied in the same language before turning off the device.


End file.
